Demam Tinggi
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Api terkena demam tinggi. OOC, Little bit Sho-Ai. dsb. AirApi. Yang mau baca silahkan :3


**Demam Tinggi**

AirxApi

Family, Little bit Romance

OOC, Typo, Sho-Ai, RnR

Boboiboy dan segala tokoh lainnya punya Animonsta

Cerita punya Coffey Milk

A/N : Bagi yang tidak suka pair ini silahkan tekan tombol 'back', daripada kalian jadi silent reader atau malah nge-flame ff ini titik ga pake koma

.

.

Api terkena demam tinggi, seharian meringkuk diatas tempat tidur, dengan kulitnya yang berubah putih pucat, badannya panas, dan dadanya naik turun mengikuti deru napasnya yang sedikit terburu.

Kakak-kakaknya dibuat kelabakan.

"Api,"

"Api.."

"Api!"

Api menoleh dengan wajah kesal kearah Gempa yang memanggilnya sedari tadi.

"Kau sudah meminum obatmu?" tanya Gempa.

Api mengangguk kecil tidak minat, bohong kalau dia sudah meminum obat itu, menyentuhnya saja pun tidak.

Gempa menghela napas, di balikkannya tubuh Api dan mengecek suhu badan anak itu dan membandingkannya dengan suhu badannya.

"Panasmu belum turun sejak tadi pagi," ucap Gempa, menghela napas lagi.

Gempa lalu membuka sebuah benda yang sedari tadi ia bawa, sebuah plester kompres.

Dan menempelkannya di kening Api. Lalu membetulkan selimut Api.

"Semoga cepat sembuh." Ucap Gempa akhirnya, lalu keluar dari kamar Api.

.

.

Api mengernyit, ia terbangun tepat jam satu dini hari. Ia melenguh panjang, merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bertenaga. Api tidak suka sekali dengan namanya sakit, karena ketika sakit entah kenapa energinya menghilang begitu saja. Padahal hari-hari sebelumnya ia aktif bergerak kesana-kemari dan bermain sesuka hatinya. Ia jadi ingin sekali cepat-cepat sembuh.

"Uuuuhh…" ia melenguh lagi, membalikkan tubuhnya berkali-kali.

Dan tubuhnya makin melemas.

Api mengerjapkan matanya, heran mengapa ia tak merasakan kantuk lagi.

Ah, ia ingat, seharian ia tidur seperti yang Air sering lakukan, hibernasi seperti beruang kutub di musim dingin.

Api mengeluh. Memaksa matanya terpejam dan mulai merengek akibat tidak suka dengan kondisi tubuhnya.

Ia bahkan tidak menyadari pintu kamarnya dibuka.

Dan rengekannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan super dingin menyentuh keningnya.

Api membuka matanya, mendapati wajah Air di hadapannya. Raut wajah itu terlihat lelah dan sedikit mengantuk.

"Ma—maafkan aku membangunkan hobi hibernasimu…" ucap Api lirih.

Air menggeleng kecil, lalu duduk disisi ranjang milik Api, sambil mengusap kening pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau terbangun?" tanya Air.

Api menarik napas, "—Ntahlah," jawabnya, "Kau?"

"Suara rengekanmu sampai ke kamar sebelah." Jawab Air.

"Maaf." Ucap Api.

Air mengangguk, "Kau sudah meminta maaf tadi." ucapnya.

Api memejamkan matanya, merasa nyaman dengan elusan tangan Air di kepalanya.

"Air—"

"Hmm?"

"Kau bukan orang mati kan? Tubuhmu dingin sekali—tidak, sejuk sekali.." racau Api.

Air menjitaknya.

"Aww!"

"Aku malah merasa tanganku serasa kebakar." Celetuk Air.

Api tertawa kecil, lalu tersenyum lebar.

Mata air lalu memicing saat melihat bungkusan dan botol sirup obat.

"Kau sudah meminum obatmu?" tanya Air, menatap Api.

.

Oh—shit.

Dari sekian pertanyaan, Api tidak ingin mendengar pertanyaan itu sama sekali. Ia benci obat dan Air tahu itu.

"Sudah.." jawab Api, lalu menelan ludah, kasar.

Air melepaskan usapan tangannya pada kening Api lalu mengambil obat-obat Api dari meja.

"Pembohong."

Api tersentak saat bantalnya ditarik dari bawah kepalanya, dan tubuhnya di paksa duduk oleh Air. Ia menatap horor saat Air mengambil obat-obatnya, sendok dan segelas air putih. Air menggeleng keras dan memejamkan mata saat Air menyodorkan sesendok obat padanya.

"Ayolah, Api. Minum obatmu." Ucap Air.

Api menggeleng lagi.

"Astaga. Berapa umurmu? Obat sirup saja tidak ingin minum? Kekanakan sekali." Ucap Air.

Api sontak membuka mata dan menatap Air sengit, tidak terima. Air terkekeh.

"Nah, buka mulutmu…"

Api mengangguk, lalu membuka mulutnya, sendok berisi cairan obat itu memasuki mulutnya, dan cairan itu lalu turun melewati kerongkongannya.

Air mengeluarkan sendok itu dari mulut Api, "Tidak pahit kan?" tanya Air.

Api memejamkan matanya kesal. Lalu meminum air dari gelas yang baru saja disodorkan Air.

Selang beberapa menit, Api heran karena ia tak mendengar Air berbicara lagi. Ia membuka matanya, menatap heran punggung Air yang sedang berdiri di depan meja dan membelakanginya.

"Air?" panggil Api.

Air menoleh, "Oh, sori." Ia lalu berbalik lalu berjalan kearah Air sambil membawa sendok berisi cairan obat lagi.

"Ok, buka lagi mulutnya, ini obat sirup yang kedua." Ucap Air.

Api menurut, kembali memejamkan mata dan membuka mulutnya, sendok yang dingin memenuhi mulutnya dan cairan itu mulai mengalir ke dalam mulutnya, sebelum ia menyadari obat berjenis sirup hanya ada satu.

"Pahiiiittt—!" pekiknya, lalu meminum air lagi dari gelas ditangannya.

Air mengendikkan bahu tak peduli dan menaruh sendok diatas meja, bersamaan dengan bungkus obat.

Api menoleh kesal kearah Air.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Api sengit.

Air menempelkan jari telunjuknya didekat hidung, "Ssstt—yang lain lagi tidur." Ucapnya.

Api menatapnya sebal, "Jawab aku!"

"Aku hanya menggiling obatnya dan menyampurkannya dengan sesendok air, itu saja." Jawab Air.

"Berani-beraninya, kau—"

"Diamlah, yang lainnya sedang tidur." Ucap Air.

Api menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Lalu terdiam saat tangan Air menyentuh keningnya lagi.

"Sepertinya panasmu mulai turun." Ucap Air dan tersenyum tipis.

Api memegang keningnya, mengernyit heran, ia tak menyadari suhu panasnya menurun sama sekali, yang ia rasakan hanyalan suhu tubuh Air yang masih tersisa di keningnya.

"Oke, aku akan keluar, kau sekarang tidurlah." Ucap Air.

Api tertegun, "Tu—tunggu!" teriaknya.

Air menoleh, "Apa?" tanyanya.

Api merasakan wajahnya memanas, "Ma-maukah kau tidur dengan..ku?" tanya Api.

Air terdiam. Api menunduk.

"Heh," Air mendengus sinis, "coba ulangi." Ucapnya lalu menyeringai.

Api tersentak, lalu mendongak, "Ha—hah?"

"Ulangi."

Api tergagap, "M-maukah kau tidur denganku?" tanyanya.

Air berjalan kearahnya, Api merasakan wajahnya memanas lagi saat Air duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Air lalu berbaring disebelah Api dan memeluknya.

Api mengerjap, suhu tubuh Air membuatnya seketika merasa nyaman.

"Te—terimakasih.." ucap Api lirih.

"Hmm… sekarang tidurlah…" balas Air.

Api mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hrr…"

Api mengerjap, ia mendongak, menatap Air yang sudah terlelap.

"Ei? Cepat sekali tidurnya?" bisik Api.

Ia terdiam, menatap wajah Air lamat-lamat, lalu mencium pipi Air.

"Selamat tidur.." bisiknya lagi.

Dan selanjutnya ia menyusul Air pergi ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

FIN/HAHAH

_**OMAKE**_

Gempa melihat Halilintar dan Taufan yang kini duduk syahdu di depan meja makan, menunggu sarapan pagi siap.

"Dimana Air?" tanya Gempa.

"Ha? Cari saja di kamarnya." Jawab Halilintar.

"Dia tidak ada dikamarnya." Ucap Gempa.

Halilintar mengendikkan bahu.

"Mungkin sudah bangun?" tanya Taufan.

"Tidak mungkin, aku belum bertemu dengannya pagi ini," Jawab Gempa, "ah, ya, Taufan, tolong siapkan nasi." Lanjutnya.

Taufan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Api?" tanya Halilintar.

"Oh, aku belum melihat keadaannya, aku harap dia sudah sembuh…. Mmm… sebentar aku lihat dulu." Jawab Gempa lalu menuju kamar Api.

Di bukanya pintu kamar Api. Dan tertegun setelah memasuki kamar adiknya itu.

"Oh, astaga!" serunya.

Halilintar datang, "Ada apa?" tanyanya, lalu mengerjap setelah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Aduh, manisnyaaa…. Sebentar aku ambil kamera." Ujar Taufan yang baru saja datang lalu berlari ke kamarnya dan membawa sebuah kamera di tangannya.

Jepret!

Jepret!

Jepret!

Taufan tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretannya, Air dan Api yang tidur sambil berpelukan.

"Apa yang kau foto?" tanya Air parau, ia baru saja terbangun setelah mendengar suara jepretan keras dari kamera Taufan.

"Tidak ada," jawab Taufan cepat dan pergi dari kamar.

"Hei! Taufan! Tunggu!" Air beranjak dari ranjang, hendak mengejar Taufan, tapi pelukan Api membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Taufan diluar kamar tertawa keras.

Gempa mengecek suhu tubuh Api, "Ah, syukurlah suhu tubuhnya sudah menurun." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Air mengangguk.

Api kemudian terbangun dan mengerjap melihat saudara-saudaranya berada di kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, Api.." ucap Air.

"Pa-pagi…" balas Api.

Halilintar lalu pergi dari kamar Api, disusul Gempa.

"Cepetan keluar, sarapan pagi sudah siap." Ucap Gempa.

"Baik…" keduanya mengangguk.

.

.

.**END/** OMAKE APA INI

WAHAHAHAHAH

Oke, ini ff AirApi keempat/gelundungan/ dan romance nya gak kerasa sama sekali, yaudahlah XDD

Thanks buat yang udah baca ff ini~ :))

Review, please? :3


End file.
